


Winter and Rings

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Happy accidents, Inktober 2019, Inspired By Tumblr, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: As the season approaches, Fleurs asks a question Hermione was about to ask as well





	Winter and Rings

The snow makes her shiver as she kneels but she show nothing but adoration as she looks up at Hermione.

“Mon Ange-” Her voice wavers a little and she smiles as Hermione can’t believe what’s happening “Would you _magi_ me?”

She reaches for her purse and they exchange rings laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please go and show some love to the other works too!


End file.
